


Sudsey Relaxation

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shower scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudsey Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dizzying Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48489) by [Abydosorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan). 



Strong hands moved across her skin; soothing, tantalizing, relaxing.

After he kneaded her neck into a state of total relaxation he reached across for the loofah and body wash. Filling the sponge with an ample amount of soap, he squeezed it into a sudsy blob.

Moving the puff across her chest, cleaning off her skin and caressing her breasts, he placed a trail of gentle kisses along her neck.

Sam smiled as the soft moan of pure bliss escaped her lips.

"Feeling a bit more relaxed there, Major?"

"Feeling wonderfully relaxed, Colonel. Now, I do believe it's your turn, though."


End file.
